Moulin Rouge Song Selections
by Starryeyed Q
Summary: The first of five (now all posted!!!) from the Moulin Rouge Song Selections series. Our favorite DBZ characters sing songs from Moulin Rouge (obviously) like they're in a musical. This episode: Goku and Chichi singing Come What May! R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Come What May  
**Rated PG for sexual implications. **  
**_Okay. Try to visualize all the stuff I'm attempting to describe here. It's actually an incredibly beautiful picture… I'm sorry, Q's in her dreamy mode^_^_**  


  
Chichi was lying in her bed that night in the usual condition ever since Goku had died for the final time. Her eyes were glistening in the dark and her face was wet with tears. She closed her onyx eyes, causing another tear to work itself free from her dark matted lashes. She felt so old. The stray gray hair mixed with her ebony strands clung to her damp cheeks as she felt a sob escape her throat. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped when a cool, callused palm touched her face with a touch she knew so well…  
"Chi, why are you crying?" Not daring to look, fearing she might wake up she closed her eyes again and sighed, reveling in her husband's touch and praying that it would last forever.  
"Chichi?" She felt the long absent weight in the bed next to her, while his hand moved to run through her hair. The gray streaked hair slowly faded to black with every stroke as her skin tightened against her form. Her hips shrunk, her chest and behind firmed as she felt energy weave through her bones and a wave of longing wash over her again. The wave was so strong she could not help but respond to his words, though she did not yet dare to respond to his touch.  
"I'm crying because you left us again. I miss you…"  
"I'm here now."  
"I-how long?"  
"I don't know. As long as you dream I suppose." Chichi opened her eyes again at this response and furrowed her brow, back still turned to her ghost warrior.  
"So this is just a dream?"  
"Well, yes and no. It's a dream, with advantages. You consciously control it, you can hear real sounds, see, smell," he inhaled her hair, "touch," he ran his hand down her cheek, neck, and shoulder, "and taste." He gripped her shoulder and kissed her neck. Chichi took in a ragged breath, wanting to believe this was true. Well, it's my dream isn't it? So why can't it be? She thought. She smiled to herself while he nibbled her collar bone. Goku's wild hair tickled her face. When she brushed it out of her face and made up her mind. She heard Goku's familiar purr full of a mysterious mischief combined with his overall innocence when she turned to face him. She nearly burst into tears again when she saw his face and stared into his beautiful black eyes she loved so much.  
She kissed him hard and felt him smile against her lips. She knew he had missed her as much as she missed him. She buried her fingers in his hair and lost herself in his strong embrace. He rolled over in bed and pinned her, stoking her cheek and looked into her eyes, still shining with tears.  
"So this is how you want to spend your dream?"  
"Yes…" she whispered, arching her back. Goku put his hand on her stomach.  
"You know, we have plenty of time. I think we should save something like this until the end, so you don't fall asleep. Do you remember what it was like on our first night?" Chichi sat up, pulled the strap of her nightgown up and laughed.  
"How could I forget?"  
"Hey, I got it eventually! Do you remember the morning after?" Chichi sighed, and stared into space.  
"I came back tonight because I'm not quite sure you know how much I really love you. I've always been running off and dying…"  
"I knew you loved me."  
"But you didn't. You still don't. That's why I brought up the morning after our first night together. To make you realize how much I… even love isn't a strong enough word… I admit, when I married you I wasn't sure what exactly was going on. I was afraid. But after that night, you awoke and looked at me, really looked at me. That's when I realized this beyond love feeling…" Music began to play. Chichi looked around the room to see where it was coming from, then remembered it was a dream. Goku looked at her and, to her surprise, began to sing.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I'd never seen the sky before  
Wanted to vanish inside your kiss," he stroked her cheek  
"Every day I've love more and more" The walls dissolved and they appeared on the clouds. Stars sparkled around them and the bed disappeared. Chichi looked down and saw she was now wearing a dark red vintage dress with gold seams. Gold lace swirled in a design around her billowing skirt, and she work satin gloves of the same color. She touched her now tied up hair and fingered a gold and diamond tiara on her head. Hm. Normally, something like this would be tacky, as Bulma would say, but this just seems to fit perfectly. She smiled. She was liking her dream already. Goku appeared in a tux on his Nimbus cloud slightly above her, held out his hand, and continued singing.  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything," He gestured to the starry horizon   
"Seasons may change, winter to spring," she took his hand.  
But I love you until the end of time." He pulled her up onto the cloud and gripped her waist. Her skirts swirled around her as the wind rushed through her hair while Goku sang in her ear.  
"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you past my dying day" He gently pushed two fingers on her chin and brought her around to him. They shared a soft kiss on the same Nimbus Cloud where Chichi fell in love with him for the first time. She decided she way as well live it up. She allowed musical notes to escaped her throat while she turn around and put her arms around his neck, her hair coming loose around her face. She smiled and sang.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace" Goku came down close to her face and sang so close, his lips brushed hers when they moved.  
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Chichi stroked his cheek.  
"My world revolves around you." They drew their faces apart and sang together towards the heavens as they plummeted back to earth, gliding smoothly down a mountain.  
"And there's no mountain too high" They swerved down a waterfall and skidded over a river, their clothes were spattered with water droplets.  
"No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side" They shot back through the clouds.  
"Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide," Two shooting stars flew behind them and exploded on impact into fireworks, creating a wind that rustled their hair. They turned back towards each other as Goku and Chichi sang in a round,  
"But I love you" Chichi put her head on Goku's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"I love you"  
"Until the end"  
"Until the end of time." The round stopped as they stepped off the Nimbus onto the blanket of clouds, holding each other close, the wind caressing their faces.  
"Come what may  
Come what may" He slowly spun her around, her skirts billowing in a fairytale-like fashion. She couldn't believe this was happening, much less believe that Goku had such a wonderful voice…   
"I will love you past my dying day  
Oh, come what may, come what may"  
"I will love you," he sang.  
"I will love you," she echoed. They stopped dancing as he held her in front of him, mesmerizing everything he loved about her and more, stars still crashing behind them.  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." She flashed a smile that caused Goku to break into his famous grin. They sang loudly, making the crashing of the stars sound like the tinkle of bells.  
"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you past my dying day". As the last two stars collided, silhouetting their kiss and stopping the music. The clouds swirled away to reveal the house. In a flash, Chichi and Goku were sitting cross-legged on the bed in their house. The orchestra was silenced. Chichi was back in her nightgown and her Saiyen warrior was back in his familiar orange gi. Without a word, they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Goku was sliding her nightgown while she fingered the sash on his gi.  
"You still have no idea. How much-"  
"I think I do," she interrupted, "You aren't the only one who loves beyond the mere word." She smiled at her own poetic statement and watched Goku blink. It wasn't the confused blink, it was one of complete understanding and utter joy that one could feel so much love and have it returned. They kissed and lowered themselves onto the bed…  
*I'm afraid I'm not daring enough to write graphic a lemon yet, so I'll leave it up to your imagination. That may be a bad idea, but I'm just not brave enough yet, dammit!!! ^_^ sorry*   
…Goku bit down hard on Chichi's neck, reopening the still apparent scars he had marked his mate with years ago. He had reclaimed her. He flared out of his Super Saiyen form and fell away from his beloved.  
"The sun will be up soon, Goku-sa. Are you leaving?" Goku touched the tear beginning on its path down her face. He traced the shape of a heart with his damp finger in the place where the delicate symbol of love would really be caged.  
"Yes, but I'll be back."  
"But… the dragon said it was for good this time…" Goku placed his hand over her mouth and grinned.  
"Has the dragon stopped Bulma before? In the after-life, you get a glance at destiny. My destiny belongs here with the people I love. That's why I keep coming back, Chi! I'm surprised you didn't notice it by now." He bit her nose playfully while she laughed against her tears.  
"But how?" Goku buried his face in her neck, lapping at the blood still dripping from her wound. His words were muffled into her neck.  
"You guys will figure it out eventually, I'm sure. Sooner than you think." The sun rose over the horizon and Goku started to flicker. He lifted his head.  
"Just a few more seconds, King Kai," Goku whispered, not taking his eyes off Chichi. He placed a final, gentle kiss on her lips that seemed to last forever and only a moment. He pulled away and stared into Chichi's eyes, still gleaming with tears.  
"Don't cry. I won't leave you. I never did." He fingered the healing marks on her neck. She decided in an instant. She lunged forward and sank her teeth into his flesh. Her canines were far from being as sharp as his, but they did well enough. He cried out only for a second, then relaxed. She lapped the blood from his neck and swallowed the salty red liquid. It tasted vaguely like tears. Goku stared at her face, then smiled. He knew that now, they would never be alone. They were connected. Bonded beyond any mortal comprehension. She was his alone and he was hers alone. Forever. He smiled one last time and flickered again.  
"I'll be back," he said softly.  
"I know," she said whispered in return.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Goku disappeared. Chichi felt her hair go gray, and her skin soften. Her hips widened again, and she began to feel old once again. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. She never felt more beautiful. She brushed her hair and sang softly to herself while muffled morning sounds came from her son's room.  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…" She smiled again. When Goku says he'll do something, he will. He would return, and she would be here waiting for him. Come what may.  
  
**_Next up, 18 and Krillen! Keep your eyes out for the sequels and read my other stories! Getting reveiws is my absolute favorite thing in the whole world! Well, sorta... Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!_**  



	2. Chapter 2

Elephant Love Medley  
Rated G  
**_Okay. Try to visualize all the stuff I'm attempting to describe here once again… ^_^ If you like this one, read my Moulin Rouge Song Selections I. It's a G/CC fic with "Come What May!_**  


  
"Well… I was thinking perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me…"  
"No."  
The short bald man trembled in front of the beautiful blonde. Her blue-gray eyes glared down at him sharply while her sensuous mouth curled.  
"Why are you still here?" She demanded, "My answer is still no! You are a hopeless weakling and it's amazing someone hasn't blown you up yet!"  
"Well, they kinda have… I was wished back… Please, give me a chance… I…"  
"You what?" She demanded. Krillen only winced, still incapable of forming words. The female threw her hair, catching the light and only causing more discomfort.  
"I… l-…" He stammered. Android 18's eyes narrowed.  
"You what??? Spit it out!"  
"I love you, okay?!" He cried, and stared up into her eyes. 18 stood there, simply shocked for a moment. Something was going on behind those eyes Krillen reveled in, but he couldn't tell what… Before he could even get an idea, she blinked. In an instant the coldness returned and the snarl reappeared on her lips.  
"LOVE??? I don't do love."  
"Y-you don't?" Krillen asked in disbelief.  
"NO! Why is that so hard for you to understand?! I don't do love!" Her voice softened slightly, "I can't do love."  
"But a life without love is terrible! Love is like oxygen!"  
"Oh kami, here we go again…" The Android groaned.  
"Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love," he said matter-of-factly.  
"PLEASE! Don't start that again," she said, almost pleading, but Krillen wasn't going to stop. He had found new strength in himself. From where, he didn't know, but if this was the only way she was going to listen to him, then so be it.  
"All you need is love," he sang.  
"It's something I can't afford," she said.  
"All you need is love." He moved closer.  
"I'm getting really bored…" She sighed, with a wave of her hand as if she were some sort of diva. Krillen walked over to her anyway.  
"All you need is loooooove," he sang. In one swift motion, Android 18 bent down and grabbed his collar. Krillen cowered when she stared straight into his face.  
"Love is just a game," she sang, finishing the song. Krillen wiggled out of her grasp and got on one knee. He had her.  
"I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for loving me!" 18 rolled her eyes and sung right back.  
"There's no way of loving me baby   
So give it up already!" Krillen stood, only slightly taken aback. He was used to this by now.  
"Just one night, just one night…" He sang, holding his arms out to her.  
"There's no way, now go away!" She yelled. Krillen persisted.  
"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!" 18 dug her fingers into her hair out of frustration.  
"You crazy fool!  
I won't give in to you!" She sang viciously, pointing her finger at him. She growled and began to storm off…  
"Don't…!" She stopped at his words, although she didn't know why. Krillen smiled as much as he dared and continued.  
"…Leave me this way.  
I can't survive without your sweet love.   
Oh, baby, don't leave me this way…" 18 sighed. Why didn't she just blow him to bits? Why? She slumped in exasperation under a tree and sang…  
"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs…" Krillen approached her carefully.  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," he laughed nervously. She looked up at him and glared, causing him to spring back.  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." Krillen put up his hands and grinned, sweat-dropping.  
"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know?" He stood for a moment, then in one swift motion, dragged her to her feet, "Cuz here I go!"  
"No!" She cried.  
"Yes!" He sang back and lifted her off her feet and into the air. 18 flew along with him in spite of herself, fascinated with his persistence.  
"Love lifts us up where we belong!" Krillen sang as they rose into the air, "Where eagles fly…" They broke the clouds and overlooked the small mountain villages below. Krillen let go of the blonde female's wrist and swept his arm across the horizon, "On a mountain high!" 18 quickly flew down and grabbed Krillen's ankle, pulling him out of the way of an incoming jet.  
"Love makes us act like we are fools!" She sang, dropping him distastefully and rolling her eyes. She threw up her arms as if she were trying to convince herself rather than the man pursuing her, "Throw our lives away for one happy day." She started to fly back down, but Krillen blocked her way.  
"We could be heroes!" He sang, "Just for one day!" 18 stood with her arms crossed, realizing it was hopeless to get away, and beating back the gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that she didn't want to get away in the first place.  
"You," she sang, "you are too weak."  
"No I'm not!" He protested.  
"And I," she sang, almost laughing, "I'll be pissed off all the time." Krillen smiled and shook his head before joining her once more.  
"We should be lovers!" He sang joyfully, reaching for her hand. She reached toward his until… "We can't do that…" she sang, pulling it back quickly and looking away. Krillen wasn't going to give up so easily. He was never very brave, but this was something he had to do. He had never felt this way…  
"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" He grabbed her hand tightly and, to his surprise, she didn't try to withdraw it. She just stood there, looking down at the towns below and trying to figure out this… tingly feeling inside. She didn't like it, her brother wouldn't like it, it was against everything she had ever believed, and yet…  
"Though nothing," she sang, "Will keep us together…"  
"We could steal time," Krillen sang, tightening his grip on her hand and encouraging her to sing with him…  
"Just for one day…" They sang in perfect harmony, causing the birds to stare as they passed by. Krillen began to spin Android 18 around on the clouds, becoming weak kneed as her golden hair swirled around her face. 18 couldn't hold back a laugh and gave a genuine smile for the first time in her life…  
"We could be heroes  
Forever and ever!  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever!" They stopped spinning and stood in front of each other, hands interweaved and staring straight into each other's eyes.  
"We could be heroes…!" They sang. Suddenly, Krillen let go of 18's hand and plummeted toward the ground, arms outstretched like a bird, 18 following close behind.  
"Just because I….." He sang, skimming the grass of an open field, "will always love you!" He pulled up again and flew toward a mountain. The android copied his movements and echoed his song.  
"I……." She flew towards the mountain and landed opposite where Krillen stood waiting. He held out his hand and she took it. Their voices rang together in harmony through the mountains, making the sky tremble.  
"Will always love…." Krillen pulled her close, hovering slightly so he was just at her eye level. He sang his last note softly into her lovely face.  
"You." 18 smiled.  
"How wonderful life is," she sang, Krillen joining in for the next stanza.  
"Now you're in my world…." They held out the note softly. A deep melodic voice came from nowhere and began singing opera. They paid it no mind and pulled into a gentle kiss. The voice continued throughout their kiss as orchestra music thundered off the rocks themselves. When the music stopped, they pulled away. 18 saw Chiaotzu singing the opera solo and the Z fighters playing the orchestra. Goku gave the thumbs up while Krillen's jaw dropped. Android 18 looked at the Z fighters, then Krillen.  
"Don't look at me! You think I'd invite them???" He said desperately and honestly (surprisingly!). 18 looked at him hard, then shook her head. She blasted the Z fighters over her shoulder and smiled when she heard them scatter in all directions. Krillen stared.  
"Uh… dinner?" He said hopefully. 18 smiled.  
"Sure."  
  
**_Next up: Bulma and Vegeta!!! I've got some ideas for 'em. Would LOVE to hear suggestions for other couples!_**


	3. Chapter 3

El Tango De Roxanne  
**_Once again, visualize!!!_**  


  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her blue eyes sparkled all the way from the other side of the table. Those lips he could never get enough of were pulled back into a smile. Her turquoise hair was pulled up, complimenting the dark surroundings of the Argentinean restaurant. Hidden beneath that little black dress was a figure most women would kill to have, and what he would kill to possess. How could he have been so stupid? How? After that first year when they first… he completely blew her off. He went straight up into space and began training again, completely throwing away all he had realized. He had once told her that he loved her in his native tongue. He couldn't believe he had actually done that… and after all that, he throws it all away.  
Now she was back with that human weakling. Of course. How could she not be? It was simple human instinct when one has been scorned to retreat into safety. Yamcha was indeed safe, and was she ever scorned. How could he have been such a fool?  
Goku looked at the Saiyen-ouji. He knew what was going on. Bulma was his best friend, how could he not? He sat next to Vegeta, much to the prince's dismay, and was now watching his every glance at her.  
"What are you looking at, Kakorrot?" Vegeta snapped. Goku shrugged.  
"Don't shrug at me, baka! Tell me now!" He snapped again. Yamcha had just given the female… HIS female… a kiss. A kiss! Right in front of him! The stupid earthling knew very well of his and Bulma's… affair. Now that she was back at his side, the weakling was rubbing it in his face every chance he got. He was a breath away from getting up and killing the little worm again, when a large hand clasped his shoulder.  
"Never," Goku whispered, "Say that you love a woman and run away. It always ends bad!" Vegeta blinked at the third class Saiyen.  
"Yes, she knew what you said. She's studied Saiyago. She thought you loved her, then you disappear without a trace! It's your own fault!" Goku hissed into his ear. Vegeta froze.  
"She- knew? And she's still with that baka?"  
"I already told you! If you say you love someone, you have to make her believe it! Yamcha does that, you don't. I'm sorry Veg-"  
"I don't want your sympathy! Leave me alone!" Vegeta barked. Goku glanced down the table where the object of royal desire was receiving presents.  
"Fine," said Goku simply. He got up and whispered something to Chichi.  
"Now?" She mouthed back. Goku nodded, smiling. His mate flashed a brilliant smile and got up and went into the bathroom. Goku followed. To Roshi's surprise they went in to separate stalls. Then again, that's Roshi for you…  
A few minutes later, they came out wearing cloaks. Goku grabbed the mike.  
"In honor of our beloved Bulma's birthday…" There was applause. Vegeta's eyes burned when Yamcha nuzzled the beautiful woman's neck. Right in the place where HE had marked her. She was HIS. _Then why didn't you act like it? _ Vegeta mentally scolded himself. Goku continued.  
"Chi and I have a little treat. Every week, I've taken a break from training and gone to dance lessons," Goku said, grinning. He was the type of person who didn't hide things like this. He was too naïve for his own good. Although this sometimes annoyed his wife, she loved it in times like this. It's every woman's dream to be up in front of friends with her husband, about to do something as surreal as this…  
"From the depths of South America, comes a story. Of a prostitute, and the man who fell in love with her." Tango music started. The two threw away their cloaks to reveal outfits suitable for dancing. Goku, in a simple white shirt and black pants. Chichi, in a Hispanic black and red dress. On the first beat, Vegeta saw Bulma's eyes flicker up to meet his own. He knew he still possessed her. That mark on her neck was more than a scar; it was a bond. A bond that supposedly couldn't be broken. Goku had already begun his interlude…  
"Her body is for the highest bidder. There is no trust. And without trust, there can be no love. JEALOUSY!" He cried. Vegeta's head snapped up to see Kakorrot staring straight at him.  
"Will drive you…" He glanced at Bulma and Yamcha… "Mad," He whispered, locking eyes with the Saiyen prince. He blinked slowly and began to sing, dancing smoothly with Chichi.  
"Roxanne. You don't have to put on that red light." He twirled Chichi around. Vegeta got up and went into a corner.  
"Walk the streets for money." Yamcha opened up a long thin box, containing a thin silver chain with a diamond hanging from it. Bulma smiled half-heartedly.  
"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne. You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne! You don't have to sell your body to the night." There was a dance break where Goku stopped his singing and tangoed elaborately across the floor with his wife. Vegeta was hardly watching the dance. He was singing softly to the interlude…  
"His eyes upon your face…" Yamcha and Bulma smiled at each other. The earth man put the necklace around Bulma's neck and took her hands.  
"His hand upon your hand.  
His lips caress your skin…" They moved in for a kiss…  
"_It's more than I can stand!_" Vegeta sang probably louder than he meant to. He headed for the door as Goku began to sing again.  
"Roxanne!"  
"Why does my heart cry?" Vegeta stopped at the door and turned around.  
"Roxanne!"  
"Feelings I can't fight?" Bulma looked up at him. She still cared for him… But if she did, then why was she doing this?  
"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me.  
And please," He knew. Goku's words echoed through his mind… "believe me when I say…"  
"I love you." Yamcha finished unknowingly. There was a slow dance break. Bulma's eyes flicked back from Vegeta to her boyfriend.  
"What?" She asked absentmindedly.  
"I said I love you," Yamcha said cheerily. Bulma sighed without saying anything back. He always flung that word around as if it were something only good for stopping an argument. When something is commonplace, it loses its value.  
"Something wrong?" Yamcha asked, this time genuinely worried.  
"I…" Bulma looked at the door. Vegeta had gone. Maybe Goku was wrong about him. He didn't love her. He just said it. Just like all the men in her life… _Well fine. If that's the way it was going to be, then he can just shove it._ She thought.  
"No," she answered Yamcha, reapplying the smile on her face. She'd show that Royal pain-in-the-ass. Yamcha was actually quite drunk. He had a low tolerance to alcohol. It wouldn't be that hard… His sense of reason and normal fear of the female was definitely dulled…  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Yamcha went pale.  
"What?" He choked.  
"Leave. Go back to my place. They won't miss us. The cake and presents are over and done with. We can just say… I wasn't feeling well and needed…" She leaned closer, "To go to bed." Yamcha gulped, but nodded. They went for the door. Just as it closed behind them, a dramatic violin solo began. It echoed so loudly, one could hear it all the way down the street. Halfway down the walk, Bulma changed her mind…  
"Yamcha, I…" But Yamcha couldn't wait. He shoved Bulma up against the wall and buried his face in her neck in spite of her protesting cry. Vegeta buried his face in his hands from a rooftop. Goku's voice echoed through the door.  
"Roxanne!"  
"Why does my heart cry?"  
"You don't have to put on that red light. Roxanne."  
"Feelings I can't fight?!" Vegeta raised his head from his hands and stared at where the moon would have been.  
"You don't have to wear that dress tonight." Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Bulma was trying to push Yamcha away. He responded, only by enveloping her mouth with his, stifling her cries.  
"Why does my heart cry?"  
"Roxanne…"  
"Feelings I can't fight?" Vegeta got up from his place and walked to the edge of the roof. Ki flared around him.  
"You don't have to put on that read light." Bulma managed to push Yamcha away, but he busied himself still. Perhaps Bulma was a little vulnerable and would be willing to have sex, but not like this!  
"ROXANNE!!!" Goku cried loudly. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyen for only a moment. As soon as his screaming ebbed, he heard a completely different screaming altogether.  
"Yamcha, NO!" Vegeta's eyes flashed over towards where Yamcha was being a very bad boy. The fact that he had achieved Super Saiyen one moment, then lost it the next had disappeared from his mind. Dramatic music pounded in his ears and rage pounded through his skull.  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut when Yamcha's hand went under her skirt. She screamed against the wailing violin. She had changed her mind. She didn't want it. Not like this… She didn't want to manipulate Yamcha. She didn't love him, but he was still her friend. It was a cold act of revenge. She didn't want it to be like this... She was about to scream again, when the music stopped, and the pressure around her ceased to exist. Yamcha laid on the ground, knocked out cold. Vegeta was standing over him, hand crackling with ki…  
"NO!" Bulma cried. She flung herself onto the cold cement over her childhood sweetheart. Vegeta glared down at her, the ki fading away.  
"He had a little too much to drink. He doesn't have a very high tolerance to alcohol…" _Figures_. Thought Vegeta, "And, well… I was sorta leading him on…"  
"And why, pray tell, would you do a thing like that?" Vegeta asked snidely. Bulma glared at him. Vegeta smirked.  
"I see." He picked her up.  
"Well, do you mind if we finish what he started?" He asked. Bulma stared at him. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she kissed him swiftly. Vegeta smirked again.  
"I'll take that as a yes." They flew into the night sky. _This time, _he thought, I'_m going to leave more than just a scar._ She was fertile, he could smell it. He needed something more to prove she was his, and he knew exactly what it was…  
  
**_Enter Trunks! Heh. Next up, Gohan and Videl! I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna do with them, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise^_^! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I'm so glad people like these! I'd love it if you'd read my other fanfics too! Reviews are my favorite things in the world, in case you haven't noticed. Keep an eye out for Gohan and Videl!_**  



	4. Chapter 4

One Day I'll Fly Away  


  


**_I'm not exactly sure what the time period is. That's a hard thing to determine with Gohan/Videl fics. Just leave it to your imaginations. I trust you (no matter how bad of an idea that may be^_^)… No, it's not "Your Song". The explanation for why I will not be posting that song is at the end of this, and my last fic I plan on doing. Sorry luvs. Hope you enjoy anyway. Okay, I've said it in every Moulin Rouge Song Selection and I'll say it again: Visualize!_**  


  
Videl turned over in bed. She pulled the covers up around her, wondering why she couldn't get warm. It took a gust of wind to make her realize that she had left her window open. She walked over to the balcony in long t-shirt and gym shorts, slightly ruffled by the wind, and stared at the lights of the city below, from a distance looking like dancing multicolored fireflies. Her dad was out with a woman, rather women. She had heard him talking on the phone and making reservations for a hotel room. As thankful as she was he chose not to mess around in the house, the knowledge still gnawed at her mind like a hungry rat. A rat. That's what her father was. _What am I saying? He's my dad… He loves me…_ It was easier to tell herself that then believe it. She knew he loved her, it's just… A strand of short black hair drifted across her face. She brushed it aside and sighed. It was as if that small interruption dismissed her thoughts. She was about to walk back into her room when…  
"Videl?" A familiar figure hovered in front of her balcony, silhouetted against the lighted windows of an apartment complex across the way.  
"Gohan! What are you doing here? I look terrible, and it's late, and my dad might hear you, and…" She trailed off when the tall dark haired warrior landed on the balcony of her penthouse room. His grace fascinated her all on its own. Combined with his innocent smile and beautiful eyes… It was one deadly combination. He rubbed the back of his neck, his confused expression illuminated by the dancing lights of Satan City.  
"I… I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep so I… You look fine…" He trailed off. Videl smiled at his efforts and walked over to him and stood only a few inches away. He cupped her face in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, a single tear running down her cheek. Gohan wiped it away with his thumb, staring intently at her.  
"Are you alright, Videl?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. Videl opened her mouth, then closed it. She smiled.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…" She whispered, pulling her face away from his touch.  
"Because I really think you look fine right now. In fact, I…" He paused for a moment, "I… I think you're beautiful." She snorted and looked away. She'd heard this routine before. She was about to pull away completely when Gohan placed two fingers beneath her chin. He gently guided her gaze to meet his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Their lips met with a soft gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other smoothly until Videl pulled away.  
"What?" Gohan inquired. He didn't want the first kiss they shared to end so abruptly. He loved the way their lips fit together when they met…  
"Oh, Gohan. I just can't," She whispered.  
"Can't what? I mean… I've got nothing against celibacy and such… no that wasn't the word," he muttered, " I mean, no means no right?" Gohan flashed a trademark "Son grin" and laughed nervously. Videl shook her head. She walked into her room and put on a light robe. She ran her fingers through her short hair when she came back out and leaned on the thick stone railing.  
"No… I can't do… the whole 'love thing'. My mother is dead, my father, when he's not fooling around with every hussy that comes along, is overly protective of my own life, I'm in the spotlight 24/7, and…" her voice hardened, "I have better things to do! I have to train and get stronger! You understand, don't you?"  
"Well, not exactly. You sounded a lot like someone I know with that last comment, and even he has time to love. Nobody has an excuse not to love," he said. Videl sighed. She pushed off of the balcony and stood in front of him. A small orchestra played on the streets below. She began to sing.  
"I follow the night." The orchestra played as though subconsciously accompanying her. She looked out over the bright city and closed her eyes. Even behind her eyelids, the colors danced in muted tones.  
"Can't stand the light." She turned and walked into her room, gesturing Gohan to follow. He did so, though very nervously and padded over to where she was standing in front of a dresser. She was looking at a picture. It was of her father with less of a fro, a younger Videl, and a very pretty woman with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes just like her daughter's. They were at an amusement park together. They all seemed so happy…  
"When will I begin," the girl brushed a tear from her eye, "to live again?" She turned away from the picture and leaned against the dresser.  
"One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday." She gestured around at all the new pictures. The blonde woman was gone and her father's peacefully happy expression had seemed to disappear with her. It was replaced with elaborate poses just as bad as Saiyaman's. Videl was more or less still there, but it was mostly less. She had been shoved into the background of all of "Hercule's" publicity shots, and there was no longer a happy family. Gohan reached to grab her hand, but she jerked it away.  
"What more could your love do for me?" Gohan glanced at her wastebasket. Fan mail and pictures from various admirers lay in a crumpled heap. She grabbed an envelope on the table, pulled out a picture of Sharpner, and tossed it lightly on top, rolling her eyes as she sang.  
"When will 'love' be through with me?" She walked over to the bed and sat down roughly, hanging her head.  
"Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends…" Gohan stared at her for a moment, then approached her carefully.  
"Why don't we fly now?" He asked. The violins playing outside broke into a steady crescendo, as if urging her to take his hand. She stared at it, then looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes so full of incomprehensible innocence and strength. Those were what she held onto when she took his hand. He led her swiftly out to the balcony and leaped over the railing. The robe flew off of her slender form and entangled itself around the railing as they took off into the night sky. Over the lights, over the skyscrapers, and above the clouds. Videl held out her arms like a bird as Gohan soared easily next to her. She did a barrel roll and reveled in the feeling of the soft breeze caressing her face and flowing through her hair.  
"One day I'll fly away!" She smiled and skimmed the clouds with her fingertips.  
"Leave all this to yesterday!" She flew high, then came plummeting back toward the clouds, skipping along the surface like a smooth stone.  
"Why live life from dream to dream?" She stopped suddenly. Her small amount of ki ran out. She shuddered in the air, fighting to keep from plummeting to the ground until… Gohan put and arm under her back and another under her knees. They floated in silence, Videl breathing hard. She looked up into his eyes and stared. He had caught her, in more ways than one. Gohan sang the last stanza softly while floating down quietly to her room.  
"And dread the day when dreaming ends…" They landed softly on the balcony. He padded over to her bed and dropped her onto the downy mattress. She was exhausted from the short flight, and sang dreamily.  
"One day I'll fly away…" Gohan leaned over her and sang with her softly.  
"Fly… fly… away…" They sang. She placed her arm around his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss.  
"I've reconsidered my philosophy on love…" she said softly when they pulled away. They were still so close she felt Gohan smile.  
"That's good to know. Good night Videl."  
"Night, Gohan," she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He kissed her one last time and walked onto the balcony, closing the door behind him before he flew off into the night.  
  
**_Hope you like! People have been asking what happened to "Your Song" (I'm sorry to DBVidel, you are a cool reviewer and I was sad to disappoint you). Well, I used some of my made up characters in that one so I doubt anyone would want to read it by itself. However, since I periodically stick song fics and even "Musical fics" into my normal stories, expect to see it in a later Saga of "Collifla" (one of my other ficcies and personal favorite). Can't wait that long? Click on my penname and E-mail me. I would do nothing to deprive my readers of a song they love! My next one is a non-romance fic starring Bra and Pan. It's a cute fic, but I refuse to give hints! I like it and I hope you will too. Keep an eye out for it because it's the last of this series._**  



	5. Chapter 5

Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend  


  


**_Okay, I'm taking a different approach on this one. Instead of a romance fic, it's just a cool little something I thought up. I love this song and just HAD to put it in somewhere! I just hope it's not too preppy... You faithful readers know the drill: Visualize!!! Enjoy cuz it's my last one (I'm so sad!!!)  
_**

  
They were quite a pair. One, in her stylish, tight, black, rhinestone scattered baby-tee, with her beautifully different turquoise hair pushed back with her classic red headband to match her leather pants. The other in her normal tank top and jeans with the usual bandana over her dark tresses attached to a head that could care less about this paragraph of clothing description. Spring was in the air and once again, and the latter's seemingly bad taste in love interests (in the former's opinion) was showing through with a vengeance.  
"When are you going to dump him?"  
"I don't know… You don't know Chiko…"  
"Pan-chan, what I do know you're better than this. I mean, this is the only boy you've even had a crush on besides my brother!"  
"Bra! Could you be any louder? That was a long time ago. He's what? Nine years older than me!" Bra brushed her hair out of her eyes and adjusted her headband. She tossed the locks over her shoulder and gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Fine! Sorry! Irregardless, this new guy is a complete jerk! He insults you, he's ridiculously suspicious of you, and what's this?!" She yelled, grabbing Pan's arm. It had a bruise on it.  
"It's from training!" Bra raised her eyebrows skeptically above her sapphire eyes.  
"No seriously!" Pan protested, bushing a loose piece hair out of her dark brown eyes and tucking it under her usual bandana, "Ask Gohan! He accidentally when Super Saiyen on me yesterday! You think any normal guy could hurt me?" Bra shrugged.   
"You have a point. But seriously, Pan! This guy is totally full of himself! You can't trust them at this age! No matter HOW charming they are." One of Bra's many admirers came up and attempted to suavely kiss her hand. She jerked it away and rolled her eyes. Pan stood in shock at Bra's rejection of this perfectly good guy.  
"I…" She said dropping her French book. Bra smirked and became an image of her father. She picked up the book.  
"Seems to me you need a lesson on the only thing that can give you love at this stage in your life. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Pan. Lesson number one."  
"Who are you, Marilyn Monroe?" Pan said sarcastically. Bra shook her head.  
"No, I'm just a ridiculously beautiful girl who sees things in perspective much better than my equally lovely friend." She handed Pan the French book carelessly and walked up the pathway to the school.  
"Equally lovely? Was that a compliment, Bra-chan?" Pan asked with a laugh. Bra turned swiftly, her hair swirled around her face before dropping at her shoulders.  
"Don't get used to it," she said, winking, "The French," she sang, gesturing for Pan to follow, "Are glad to die for love." Pan sighed wistfully. Bra rolled her eyes.  
"They delight in fighting duels, but I prefer a man who gives expensive…" Bra wrapped the diamond necklace she got for her birthday around her slender finger and leaned towards a boy sitting on the wall.  
"Jewels," she whispered in his ear, before walking smoothly inside. Pan sauntered in behind her and smiled when she heard the boy fall off the wall. _That's Bra_. She thought. Jazzy music came from the band room as they walked down the hall and accompanied the anticipated song.  
"What's wrong with you, Pan? You used to be so strong! Now look at you! You're a simpering victim of adolescent love," she said, striking a dramatic pose.  
"Where did you learn all those words?" Bra straightened and glared at her friend.  
"Never you mind. What I'm about to tell you is going to help you get through these pathetic years." The trumpet blared. Bra tossed her hair and cleared her throat.  
"A kiss on the hand may be…" The hand kissing boy approached them and attempted flirtation in vain. Bra put her hand on his chest.  
Quite continental," she sang, pushing him slowly onto his knees. She leaned close and delicately held the pendant in her fingers.  
"But diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She kissed the pendant and pushed the boy onto his back. Pan opened her locker. A picture of her boyfriend kissing her was taped to the inside. Bra tore it off without a thought.  
"A kiss may be grand but it," she chucked it into the garbage.  
"Won't pay the rental on your humble flat.  
Or help you feed your rear pussy cat," she said with a slight shake. In a flash, all the boys from school crowded around the two beautiful Saiyen offspring. Bra pushed them away, and walked down the hallway like Moses parting the red sea. Pan followed close behind in silent fascination, the pathway closing just a step behind her. They headed back outside.  
"Men grow cold as girls grow old," She plopped down on a boy's lap sitting on the bench. She sang close to him as he watched her, mesmerized.  
"And we all lose are charms in the end…" She jumped up and pushed the boy over backwards. She ran her hands down her thighs hidden beneath her red leather pants.  
"But square cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose," She pulled Pan up onto the no longer occupied bench.  
"Their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Pan smiled slightly. She threw her arms around above her head, imitating Bra, and pulled herself around in a spin.  
"Your dad's not gonna like this if he finds out, Bra," Pan said, laughing.  
"Tiffany's!" Bra cried.   
"Well then he just won't find out then," She said prodding Pan, encouraging her to let loose. Pan smiled and surrendered.  
"Uh… Cartier!"  
"Excellent choice," Bra said softly.  
"Thanks, but why are diamonds? Isn't that kind of a cliché?" Pan asked. Bra smiled. And put her arms over her head, moving her hips.  
"Cuz we are living in a material world," She brought her arms down slowly and put her hands on her hips.  
And I am a material girl!" She blew a kiss at the boy she had pushed over the bench and winked. Pan rolled her eyes. Typical Bra once again. If her father was here, these boys would be space dust.  
"Come and get me boys!" She said seductively. _Emphasis on the word "if", I suppose. _Thought Pan. The band had followed her onto the grounds. Bra turned around and fell back onto the crowd. She hit a high-pitched;  
"OW!" as the crowd caught her and passed her around. Pan stood smiling as she watched her beautiful friend get passed from boy to boy.  
"Blackstar! Roscor! Talk to me, Pan-chan, tell me all about it!" She cried and was pushed back up onto the bench next to her friend. Pan laughed.  
"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer!" She sang.  
"But diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Bra sang back encouragingly. They popped their hips twice on the beat.  
"There may come a time when a   
hard boiled employer thinks your," she wrapped some hair around her finger in mock-innocence, having way too much fun to worry about anything.  
'Awful nice'… oh!" A boy had just smacked her butt. Pan caught him in a flash and pulled him an inch from the ground by the collar.  
"But get that ice or else no dice," she growled, before throwing him into a tree.  
"There's the Pan I know!" Bra cried. The boy stood, slightly phased and backed away. The two girls sang together.  
"He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend." They waggled their fingers as if scolding, then spun around and touched the floor, coming up slowly and feeling all eyes upon them. Pan smiled as her confidence and old flare returned.  
"Diamonds are a girl's best…" Pan sang.  
"Diamonds are a girl's best…" Bra echoed.  
"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" They sang together. Everyone was too busy dancing to notice Pan's boyfriend, Chiko, had come up behind them. He pulled her off the bench. Pan froze when her eyes met his.  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
"I…" She stammered.  
"I said what are you doing? Are you trying to embarrass me?" He said shaking her. Pan looked pleadingly at Bra, but she was busy dancing with the "bench boy". She had to do this on her own… C_ome on, Pan? What's wrong with you? You used to walk up and kick Bra's dad in the shin without a thought, and that was only when you were a little kid! Now you've turned into such a wimp! No wonder you haven't become a Super Saiyen! _ She thought angrily.  
"I don't need to try," she said with her old stubborn spark, "How could you possibly be any more embarrassed with a face like that?" Chiko's face twisted.  
"What???" He growled.  
"You heard me! We're over!"  
"No we are not!" He said, raising a hand to her. _ Who is this guy kidding? _Pan thought smugly. She flared her ki only slightly, but it was enough. She sent him flying. He got up, a terrified expression on his face and backed into the school. Pan felt a tap on her shoulder. Bra held out her hand smiling.  
"Saw the whole thing. Welcome back to reality!" Pan grinned and took her hand. Bra pulled her up onto the bench for a grand finale.  
"Cuz that's when those louses go back to their spouses!" They sang.  
"Diamonds are a girls best…" Bra belted. She pointed to Pan.  
"Friend," Pan sang softly. They put their arms around each other's shoulders and made the peace sign as the last chord played. Everyone in the schoolyard cheered. The bell rang just in time.  
"Who wants to walk me to class?" Bra asked. All the boys raised their hands.  
"What about Pan?" She asked again. All the boys kept their hands raised.  
"Well," Bra said, winking at her friend, "I think we have an escort today." Pan grinned and stepped down from the bench with her true best friend.  
  
**_That's it! This series is done! If I get enough encouragement, I'll find another musical or get some favorite songs. People have been asking what happened to "Your Song". Well, I used some of my made up characters in that one so I doubt anyone would want to read it by itself. However, since I periodically stick song fics and even "Musical fics" into my normal stories, expect to see it in a later Saga of "Collifla" (one of my other ficcies and personal favorite). Can't wait that long? Click on my penname and E-mail me. I'll send it to ya! Keep your eyes open for new Musical fic series! Hope you enjoyed! On one final note, since my DBZ-UA series doesn't really have that catchy a title, it hasn't been getting many reveiws. I've just re-posted it, and would appreciate it if you would click on my penname and read it. It would mean so much to me because I'm very proud of that story. Thanks luvs! ~Saiyeness Queen (but you can call me Q^_^)  
  
_**


End file.
